This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To establish a rhesus monkey model for induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSC)-therapy of blood disorders. As a part of collaboration with Dr. Thomson, we will use non-human primate-iPSCs established from adult rhesus monkey for generation of blood cells including red blood cells, dendritic cells, and hematopoietic stem cells. Subsequently these cells will be tested in rhesus monkey to demonstrate feasibility of such approach for treatment of human diseases. This research will use WNPRC stem cell resources and start up funding.